Ortan Thaig
} |name = Ortan Thaig |icon = Ico Thaig.png |image = Ortan Thaig cover.png |px = 270px |terrain = Underground |type = Lost Thaig |location = Deep Roads |exits = Deep Roads Dead Trenches |inhabitants = Giant spiders, Spirits, Golems |merchants = Ruck |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne (not identified as such) Dragon Age: The Calling }} Ortan Thaig is located in the Deep Roads, east of Caridin's Cross. It used to be the ancient home of House Ortan however it was lost to the darkspawn during the Fourth Blight.Mentioned by Orta. Background This is where the Paragon Branka took her entire House in order to search for the Anvil of the Void. It was the birthplace of the great Paragon Caridin and he preferred it to the thaig he was given when he became a Paragon. Involvement Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Prince Maric Theirin, Loghain, Lady Rowan and Katriel travel through Ortan Thaig while they are trying to reach Gwaren before the Orlesian army can strike there. It is here that they are attacked by giant spiders, and Loghain burns their webs to escape. Dragon Age: The Calling Ortan Thaig is a prominent location that King Maric Theirin and his companions travel to. They are trapped in the Fade here, and Nicolas dies. Dragon Age: Origins As part of their quest to crown a new king, the Warden must journey through here. In order to visit this area, the Warden must first traverse Caridin's Cross. It is populated by darkspawn, shades, spiders and golems. Ruck can be found in the north-eastern area near the bridges. Talking to him nets some information about Branka, and is also necessary to complete the quest A Mother's Hope. The first time the Warden encounters him he will hold a brief dialog with the Warden, then he'll run away and a lot of Giant spiders will be summoned. Ruck will "trade" with the Warden, being the only merchant to sell off items in the Deep Roads. If Zevran is present, he might force the Warden to mercy kill Ruck if the conversation goes on long enough. This can be avoided by asking Ruck to trade, which opens the shop window and ends the conversation without activating the "I should go" dialogue. In the area where Ruck is first seen, near the two bridges, is the chest containing the documents requested by Orta for Lost to the Memories. The final resting place for the An Admirable Topsider is also in this Thaig. There is also a place of power for the Places of Power quest next to the altar of sunder (it's nearby Ruck; you've got two bridges on the other side of the river, altar is before the bridge which is located lower). Characters * Ruck * Fade beast, when on the quest Asunder and using the Altar of Sundering to summon him. Enemies * Genlocks (Darkspawn, Normal) * Genlock emissarys (Darkspawn, Normal) * Hurlocks (Darkspawn, Normal) * Thaig crawler (Animal, Critter) * Giant spiders (Animal, Normal) * Poisonous spiders (Animal, Normal) * Giant poisonous spider (Animal, Lieutenant) * Ogre (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) * Shriek Alpha (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) (Assassin) * Stone Golem (Golem, Lieutenant) * Indignant spirit (Shades, Normal) Ranged * Forgotten spirit (Shades, Normal) Melee - weapon and shield * Enraged spirit (Shades, Normal) Melee - two-handed weapon * Corrupted spider (Animal, Boss) * Corrupted spider queen (Animal, Boss) * Fade beast (Demon, Boss) Optional, when on the quest Asunder and choosing to fight the demon. * Ruck (Dwarf, Lieutenant) Optional, when speaking to him in wrong way Notable items , source: Vase (in Ruck's cave), giving the quest An Admirable Topsider Notable gifts for companions: , source: Ruck. , source: Ruck. Special objects * Altar of Sundering - can be interacted during Asunder quest. Codex entries , source: Warrior's Grave , source: Book Containers Darkspawn vs. spiders area * (Dwarven, Normal) - locked * (Darkspawn, Critter) * (Darkspawn, Critter) * (Darkspawn, Critter) * (Stone, Normal) * (Stone, Normal) * (Stone, Normal) Ruins * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Elite) * (Dwarven, Normal) - locked * (Dwarven, Normal) - locked * (Darkspawn, Critter) * (Darkspawn, Critter) * (Stone, Normal) * (Stone, Normal) * (Special) - Ortan Records * (Special) - Topsider's Pommel Spider lair * (Dwarven, Elite) - locked * (Ferelden, Elite) - locked * (Dwarven, Normal) - locked * (Special) - contains Smith's Heart * (Stone, Normal) References Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Thaigs